Forgotten World
by Epicz
Summary: My first "real" fan fiction. please give me a chance :) tell me of anything you think would make my stories better in your revies! speaking of, please do:)
1. Familiar Faces

"wh.. where am i?"  
  
Gordon looked around. everything was completly dark..  
  
"uhg.."  
  
his head was swimming in pain.  
  
Suddenly, his head shot back and his eyes rolled back into his head. Gordon started to panic as he felt warm liquid being pumped into the back of his neck. He let out a silent scream as the throbb in his head felt worse then ever. cough Gordan fell back, the pain now diminished he felt the back of his neck, but something was blocking his hand. he ran his hands down his sides and felt the cool, plastic-to-the-touch suit wrapped comftorbly around his body. trying franticly to yank it off, he saw a red blinking light, just metres from where he lay.  
  
Gordon turned onto his stomach and slowly pushed himself up until his head lightly touched surface. he felt the rough face of wooden planks. remembering the blinking light, he shuffled his way over and sat on his knees in front of it. extending his arm, he touched whatever the light was attatched to. It was made of the same material as his suit. realising the shape as a helmet, he picked it up and placed it wareily on his head. preparing for the worst, Gordon let it go.  
  
slipping easily past his head and attatching itself to his suit, as if made especially for Gordons head, the helmet jumped to life.  
  
The time is now twenty-one thirty five. lapse between connection; Four days, eight hours, Twelve minutes and Thirty-Three seconds. Please enter Identification code to activate P.R's.  
  
Confused, Gordon reached for the bottom of the helmet, to remove it. unable to get his fingers under it, gordon once again felt pressure raise in himself, and once again felt a slightly lighter prick in the back of his neck. feeling somewhat relaxed - gordon collected his thoughts. just as his Helmet sprang to life again.  
  
Identification code was not entered. please wait one minutes before trying again  
  
Gordon heard a small pop and his helmet detatched itself from his suit. quickly removing it, gordon fell back as light streamed through the boards above. just then, Gordons roof opened as bright light met his eyes.He saw what he could only remember as a friendly face staring at his in clear disbilefe.

(A/N) short, but only a teaser to see if i have what it takes :) PLEASE REVIEW!! lots more chappies if you wanna read em!


	2. Escape

"G..Gordon? Gordon Freeman?"  
  
Gordon stared curiously up at the old man. He squinted back. Suddenly, all at once memories came flooding back. Black Mesa, the Border World, the Government Man.  
  
Scared by the sudden shock of memories, Gordon scrambled away from the trap door, into the darkness.  
  
"Gordon! Get up here."  
  
suddenly, Gordon felt something breathing extremely heavily at his feet. Without thinking, he kicked the creature and clammered out of the trap door.  
  
-#-  
  
"Damn Gregth.." the houndeye thought to itself. "I was content staying in the fields on Xedth.  
  
"Hmm?" Something was moving in the darkness, the houndeye squinted it's many eyes, concentrating it's small ammount of energy on night-vision. Accomplishing it's task, it saw something it had never seen before, a human!  
  
"Mabye it's wounded.." Working up some form of bravery, the Houndeye begun to shuffle over to the strange creature, but before it could make it light flooded through the roof above it. Assesing the situation, the houndeye decided to stay as still as possible, having used most of it's energy on enhancing its sight. Then, the human started crawling straight for it! Frozen with fear, the houndeye started to breath heavily. It was contemplating running when something struck it soundly on the side of it's head.  
  
-#-  
  
"Quick, this way!" Gordon was being led through an old hallway, and into a long-since destroyed kitchen. Panting lightly, the familiar man shot Gordon another disbelieving gaze.  
  
"I don't believe it. How on earth did you get down there? What do you mean you don't remember? What? It's me, Kleiner! Yes, Thats right."  
  
Kleiner walked casualy toward the window, pushed the old curtain aside and peered outside.  
  
"We're not safe here, I hid here when the invasion begun. No, we cannot talk about that here, there are soldiers closing in on the village as we speak. I live not to far from here, with my Daughter Eli. Hurry, This way!"  
  
Kleiner and Gordon headed into a bathroom, which was remarkably large for such a small house. Kleiner ran hastily up to the toilet. "Quick, help me push, Gordon!" noticing Gordons queer look Kleiner yelled "NOW!" Gordon casualy walked over to Kleiner, and slowly pushing him aside got into position and pushed the side of the tiolet bowel. With a loud scraping sound the toilet was pushed out of the way, revealing a small tunnel, just big enough for a man to crawl through.  
  
"Veterans first" Kleiner said with a large smile. Looking over his shoulder, Gordon Knelt down and crawled slowly into darkness.

(A/N) 2nd chappie! already started on 3rd. i hope ppl are reading :) i had the box "do not accept anonymous reviews" checked, which is now unchecked.

sYnergY's Duality: thanks alot! yep. this is my start of HL2. hopefully ill get better as i write :) yeah :( alot of mistakes. i will get my sister to edit all my work from now on :)

Erin: thanks erin! :)

Ya: thanks dude! by the way, the game is called half life. this is a continuation of that game, after it ended. i recomend playing it! ;)


End file.
